Substrates with electronically active components distributed over the extent of the substrate may be used in a variety of electronic systems, for example, in flat-panel display devices such as flat-panel liquid crystal or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, in imaging sensors, and in flat-panel solar cells. The electronically active components are typically either assembled on the substrate, for example using individually packaged surface-mount integrated-circuit devices and pick-and-place tools, or by depositing (e.g., sputtering or spin coating) a layer of semiconductor material on the substrate and then photolithographically processing the semiconductor material to form thin-film circuits on the substrate. Individually packaged integrated-circuit devices typically have smaller transistors with higher performance than thin-film circuits but the packages are larger than can be desired for highly integrated systems.
Other methods for transferring active components from one substrate to another are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,491. In an example of these approaches, small integrated circuits are formed on a native semiconductor source wafer. The small unpackaged integrated circuits, or chiplets, are released from the native source wafer by etching a layer formed beneath the circuits. A viscoelastic stamp is pressed against the native source wafer and the process side of the chiplets is adhered to individual stamp posts. The chiplets on the stamp are then pressed against a destination substrate or backplane with the stamp and adhered to the destination substrate. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,722,458 entitled Optical Systems Fabricated by Printing-Based Assembly teaches transferring light-emitting, light-sensing, or light-collecting semiconductor elements from a wafer substrate to a destination substrate or backplane.
In certain applications, it can be important for transferred components to be located precisely and accurately on a destination substrate or backplane. When components are accurately located, they can be positioned closer together to form denser and smaller systems with improved performance. In particular, printed devices can be more accurately positioned with each other or with respect to photolithographically defined wires. For example, accurately positioned opto-electronic devices experience fewer conversion or connection losses. There is a need, therefore, for methods, devices, and structures to enable precise and accurate printing of components.